Refrigerators are domestic appliances that can store foods at a low temperature in a storage space that is shielded by a refrigerator door. For this, the storage space is kept at the low temperature by taking heat from the storage space using a refrigerant so that the foods can be kept fresh in the storage space.
Due to changes in dietary life and well-being trends, consumers prefer larger, multi-functional refrigerators, and various convenient refrigerators have been introduced in the market.
The inside of such a refrigerator is divided by a shelf, a drawer, and a basket, and the foods are stored in each of divided storage spaces. Foods that must be stored separately from the other foods are stored in a storage space such as the drawer in which the foods are stored in a state of sealing or a state similar to the sealing. In general, foods such as vegetables sensitive to a temperature and moisture are stored in the storage space.
For storing the foods such as the vegetables in the storage space for a long time, it is preferable that an amount of air within the storage space is minimized, thereby providing a device for degassing the air within the space.
A refrigerator including the device capable of degassing the air within the storage space is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration Nos. 0547426 and 0606728. The device discharges a portion of the air within the storage space to reduce the amount of air within the storage space, thereby improving storaging performance of the storage space.
However, in the Korean Patent Registration No. 0547426, it is difficult to maintain sealing of a tray and a cover. In addition, since the cover must be vertically movable for an sealing operation of the storage space, a space for the sealing operation must exist in an upper portion of the cover. As a result, a receiving space is reduced.
Since the whole cover must be moved at the same time in order to effectively attach and detach the cover, the operation is not easily performed.
Also, in the Korean Patent Registration No. 0606728, since the air is discharged toward a rear direction that is an insertion direction of a storage container, the air is not smoothly discharged. In addition, for opening the storage container, the storage container must be forcedly opened in order to introduce external air into the storage container. As a result, this reduces the convenience in use.